The present invention relates to pet leashes and, more particularly, to an illuminating pet leash having an isolated tethering line, and, still more particularly, to an illuminating pet leash comprising a flexible and strong tethering line enclosed in an elongated illuminating light source assembly, wherein the tethering line is isolated from the light source assembly.
Pet leashes or other pet tethering devices are constructed to restrain the distance a pet can move from one end of the leash or tethering device being held by the owner. Therefore, the pet leash typically includes a flexible strap, made of nylon, leather, plastic or the like, or a chain of metal links secured together. The pet leash channels the pulling and tugging forces exerted by the pet to the hand hold the pet leash.
Several devices have been patented that are aimed at illuminating pet leashes or ropes, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,095, issued to Greves, entitled “Illuminated Pet Leash,” discloses a pet leash with an elongated strap having an (electro-luminescent) EL strip secured to one side of the strap. In another embodiment, the leash has a circular (or other geometric shape) strap with the EL strip spiraling around the circular strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,807, issued to Keeler, entitled “Illuminated Pet Leash,” discloses an illuminated pet leash comprising an elongated non-opaque tube having a bundle of optical fibers longitudinally disposed therein.
U.S. Design Pat. No. DES 422,385, issued to Callaghan, entitled “Illuminated Pet Collar and Leash Set,” illustrates both a pet leash and collar having a band with spaced illuminating means attached thereto.
Other U.S. patents directed to illuminating articles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,118, issued to Barnett, entitled “Illuminated Jump Rope Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,076, issued to Cross, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Light Transmission.”
Several test showed that larger dogs exert a considerable pull on the tethering line, sometimes weakening the connection of the illuminating cable with the handle and the tethering line.
In view of the foregoing, there is a continuing need for an improved illuminated pet leash that strengthens the tethering line and the elongated light source while simultaneously encasing the tethering line so as not to interrupt the illumination of the leash.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of prior illuminating pet leashes.